narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Squad 4 Ace meets Sen
As Eternal stays in a cave so Sen could train Yuki decides to go out for some medical herbs as she is picking them in a filed she sees five people coming to her at intense speed one of them seemed to be coming to the cave it was Ace Korimachi Yuki knew of him and took action and takes out her Senju Scroll. " Ace go ahead and talk to that Senju girl, We will stay behind and guard, don't try to kill them, we have to bring them back alive. We will come to your rescue when you need one" said Shoji as he saw Yuki, getting ready to attack. As the Senju scroll was activated an entire forest came out of the scroll and Yuki ran back to the cave to inform Sen."Looks like she as gone to inform the other Eternals, Ace i am telling you once more, be calm and confront the enemy, while the rest of us hide and use surprise tactics if necessary", Shoji said as he looked at Ace in fear. “That won’t be necessary…” said Ace with slight anger. “Inceneration Release: Blazing Annihilation” said Ace as he quickly inhaled then exhaled, releasing a small wall of white and black chakra that quickly expanded and engulfed the forest, completely incinerating it seconds later. Ace dashed forward at tremendous speed, before taking flight on his way into the cave. As Ace neared the entrance, he activated a combination of x-ray vision, night vision and chakra vision, effectively allowing him to clearly see the skeletal structure, tenketsu points, chakra pathway system and a slightly transparent outside view of his opponents. As Ace gained distance on the girl her decided to keep distance from her, dropping out of the air and rolling onto the ground seconds later. After Ace stood up, he created a clone of himself as he used Remote Viewing to follow the girl. “I’ll do what ever I can to stop you…” thought Ace as he continued to follow the girl. 'You really are amazing" Ace said Yuki as giant roots came out of the ground and wrapped him up, Now who sent you" said Yuki and thorns came out of the roots and impaled Ace. "Ace sent me!" said the clone before exploding into a frenzy of missles, hitting the the floor, walls and ceiling seconds later with several loud explosions. The explosions causesd the entrance where Ace came in to collapse. Ace ended his Remote Viewing technique as he appeared a few feet from the girl. After a few seconds after the smoke clears, Ace looked at the girl. "Where is Sen..." he said as his MSN began rotating strangely. "... Answer me, or I'll take the answer forcefully..." said Ace as he pulled out Metrochronus. "Am right here" said Sen as he walked into the cave with Kawa and Fuku. Does uncle want me again. Come lets go and Sen,Yuki,Kawa and Fuku disappeared from sight with no chakra flow to follow them.The rest of the Squad 4 members, quickly arrived at the place, Shoji looking worried said to Ace " You Ok Ace, you look like you have lost more chakra then expected, they must have left to the head quarters already, lets get back and report the mission". Ace had an expression of intense anger on his face. "I'm fine.... just angry that I let them get away..." said Ace as he used his Denji-Shunshin to return everyone back to base simultaneously. Vengence Ace then headed off to his room for the day. As the rest of the squad looked around they did not see Tafun "he is not here" he left this note for you" said Sen and Zaki. "dear squad 4 I know that you have brought Sen with you mission complete but me, Sojiro and Natsumi went off to a meeting with Kumogakure, Iwagakure and Kiriwagakure the Neo Akasuki plan to make an alliance with them."Why Natsumi and Shojiro again, The boss thinks we are underdog's does he ?" groaned Shoji. "So what did my Uncle send you for" said Sen as looked at the room Ace had went into. "He said if you wanted to get revenge on the leaf, come and see him... Now leave... I'm already mad... the longer you stay near me, the more angry I'll get, so just leave my sight...." Ace said, while clearly angry, trying to calm down shortly after. "Ace you come from the hidden leaf correct I know that you hate me for my decision but I need to do this for my farther, and I don't intend to kill any one just the hokage or any shinobi so you can stop hating me after all we all have a destiny and mine is vengeance. "To let you attack the Hidden Leaf would make my betrayal, and I refuse to let you kill a fellow shinobi... Now if I were you, I'd leave, before I change my mind about not killing you as I planned..." Ace said as he was sitting on his bed. "you know its funny thought a shinobi was not suppose to let there emotions get to them but here you are getting mad at me what a joke" said Sen as he walked to the lower area of the hide out. "I can't let them do this... I lost my spouse... my sister... my best friend... If I lose anyone else, I might lose my mind....." Ace wondered as he held his head down. "I hope Yumi is okay..." wondered Ace, thinking about his partner. "Yumi is fine, she is treating the wounds she got when you carelessly put the forest on fire, without thinking about us" said Shoji looking at Sen departing. "If she needs any help healing I can help" said Yuki as she looked at Shoji with a smile. "......" said Ace as he listened. Seconds later he stood up and left his room, walking down the hallway, on his way out the base. He passed Sen, Shoji, and Yuki as he walked by, stopping at the doorway. "I'm going out for a while.... I'll be back later..." said Ace as he activated his phasion technique before using his Denji-shunshin to teleport away without a trace. Ace appeared somewhere in the Land of Plasma, thousands of miles from the Land of Fire and hundreds of miles from Yoshigakure. Ace walked a few feet and stopped. "This is the right place..." Ace said before forming several handsigns. Suddenly a portal opened up and grew to the size of Ace. "Time for me to learn something new..." said Ace as he walked into the Helixians Dimension of Knowledge, with the portal closing behind him as he walked into it. The dimension of knowledge was full of giant shelves with thousands upon thousands of Hexoshigakures scrolls of knowledge, of which 99% were restricted to the Helixians themselves. Ace levitated into the air and found the proper shelf. He pulled out a white scroll and unrolled it as he began reading. Back in the Neo Akatsuki hide out, Shoji and Yuki were having a discussion,"Well, you see, I am very sorry if Ace as caused you trouble, the point of calling you here is about forming an joint alliance of Neo Akatsuki, Kumogakure, Iwagakure and Kiriwagakure, I think our leader wants Eternals help with some planning of an attack, This is the Info I collected, need to wait for leader's order for more Info." Shoji said as he read his dairy."So that's what he wants us for" said Yuki Shoji Yumi she seems so familiar like I have meet her somewhere before" said Yuki as she looked at Shoji." Yumi of the Storm is a Medic-nin and Missing nin from Embergakure, She as a Dojutsu known as Fuutonme, Thats all I know' said Shoji. Back in the Dimension of Knowledge... Ace was reading the fifth and final chapter concerning the Incineration Release Kekkei Genkai. The scroll read: The flames of Incineration Release are the hottests flames in existance, and have the potential of being infinitely hotter than Amaterasu and Blaze Release." "Shoji said the flames felt cold during the 5th Great Shinobi War, and now I know because I didn't have full control of their temperature or heat transfer on the surrounding ambient heat" said Ace as he speed up the flow of his chakra. "So now that I know how to fully control the temperature of the Incineration flames, I can test it out..." thought Ace as he unleashes a burst of Incineration chakra, bursting into white and black fading flames as they engulfed him. Since I now have mastery of the Incineration Release, I'm effective immune to the heat of the fading flames of Incineration Release, the black flames of Blaze Release, and the red-orange flames of Fire Release..." Ace said as rings of extremely hot flames began to orbit his body. "that's a cool" move said Sen how did you get here asked Ace "my Mangekyō Sharingan is stronger than you think". In the hide out.......Akatsuki member's are training hard, while Yuki and Shoji are still discussing, "I felt a little weird looking at him first, could you tell me a little background of............" shoji was interrupted by Yumi "Do you know where Ace is ,I cant find him anywhere." "Speaking of that where is Sen ?, it would be a problem if they meet each other, " bursts out Shoji. Every one in the room becomes tensed. As everyone is looking for Sen and Ace a message from Tafun "hello everyone I just want you to know that we are having a meeting when I return so I want everyone at the base"."We are done for,Zaki, stay in the base, others get around and search them, " said Shoji as he went above the base, tried to sense Ace's chakra, "Darn they are far away, Yuki give me some water, I need more chakra to sense far away". Yuki hit Shoji with a weak water jutsu, which Shoji converted to chakra to sense Ace, "Darn, Ace is in other dimension, Head quarters any news of Sen ?" Shoji said as he thanked Yuki for her chakra donation. Gathering Information Ace suddenly appeared in the room with the others, surronded by fading flames of infinite temperature. He had thr edge of Metrochronus near Shoji throat. "This is your last warning! If you ever try to locate me when I'm in a place of such importance, I'll kill you! We Helixians of Hexoshigakure take pride in isolating and securing our scared knowledge from the rest of the world! I clearly said that I'll be gone for a while, and that I would be back. Next time You attempt to read my mind, I'll activate the ancient security protocol and let it seal you away with an Eternal Seal, then destroy the seal, permanently trapping you in a null dimension you'll never escape from!...." yelled Ace in anger as Shoji pushed another one of his buttons. "Tafun, please talk with Shoji, and tell him to keep his eyes and ears on his face, before he finds himself in a situation he can't get himself out of...." Ace calmly asked Tafun before sitting down in a seat. "By the way, please don't compare the Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, or the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan to the almighty Noryukugan or it's abilities, because it has already been proven to be more powerful than the Sharingan, the MS and the EMS in more ways than one. Its one of the only few dojutsu in existence that truly rivals the Rinnegan." added Ace towards Shoji in responce to his earlier comment. Shoji ignored him and turned towards Tafun and said," You are back very early lord Tafun, I hope everything went well as expected, How is the deal with Eternal ?". Natsumi walked over to Ace. "Ace..." Natsumi asked. "Yeah Natsumi?" Ace replied. "I'm just wondering.... but why have you been so irritated lately?" she asked. "...Because I don't want any more of my family and friends to get hurt and killed. Plus I don't wan't my village, Yoshigakure, to get involved, because if they do, Gaikikengakure may get involved, and if Gaikikengakure gets involved, we could all everything we know and love.... like lost my wife...." Ace calmly responded. "Well we all have things we cherish..." Natsumi said. Ace held his head down, thinking. Suddenly, a tall, slim, light-skinned woman will long, beautiful purple hair that stopped at her knees appeared. Her eyes were purple and her face was very beautiful indeed. She walked up to Ace as his head was down. She ran her right hand through his long, spikey hair. Ace could clearly sence the chakra signature in front of him. His raised his head up and his eyes widened. "Ki...ki...?" said Ace in amazement as he hugged her. "It's been a little over 5 years since your disappearance death... I did a lot in those I years, constantly thinkingabout you, and rasing Niyya has been hard too, especially with you gone..." Ace said. "I know, I've been watching from above... I'ved talked with the godess Amaterasu about a second chance, and she was willing, but then I refused, figuring that it would break your heart to see me go again, especially since I'm not Biologically Immortal, like you... and our daughter..." said Kiki as she smiled at Ace. Ace smiled. Suddenly Kiki and Ace left the room and went outside to talk in privacy. "So if you're not an edo summon, how did Natsumi summon you here?" I took a liking to her when she was with Niyya and decided to talk with her oneday. The Goddess Amaterasu allowed me to keep my physical form in heaven, and allowed me to temporarily return to earn to see you all, so when Niyya signalled me, I appeared." replied Kiki as she gripped Aces hand in her own. "Thats amazing Kiki" responded Ace as he smiled. "Phew, that was close, One more minute, this hide out would have collapsed deep due to his anger,thanks a lot Natsumi...." Shoji said, looking at Natsumi. The Next Step Now we all are going to support the war so I want everyone training even I will and for the war i have brought some special people back Summoning: Impure World Resurrection said Tafun and the four coffins at the meeting come up from the ground."Forget the people in the summonings, tell us whom are we aligned with and who are we targeting in the war." said Shoji as he looked into his Dairy. I also have something to tell you all I am leaving Neo Akastuki with Ace in charge. Even with the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection we will still need a army so I am going to make one with a special person. Aces Decision A Few Hours After Kikis Depature... Ace walked into the room and Natsumi informed him that Tafun put him in charge while he was gone. "I learned that several of the 7 great countries had plans of trying to wipe out Hexoshigakure, but never got the chance to do so on a massive scale, although it did result in 6 of Hexoshigakures Clans getting wiped out. I've did so thinking and decided to join the war." announced Ace, at everyones shock. "I don't like when people threaten and kill my fellow villagers... So its payback time..." Ace added as he got up out his seat. "Lets all begin our training before Tafun gets back." said Ace as he activated his MSN. "You Will All fight me, at once, that way when you fight the real shinobi, you'll be more than prepaired. Meet me in the large abandoned forest far east of this base 10 minutes from now. It will take you 8 minutes to get there and you'll have 2 minutes to prepair yourselves before you look for me, that's if I don't come for you myself." said Ace as before fading away, eliminating his chakra signature."Wow that baby stuff was all just a joke now I can really get stared" said Sen as he activated his Mangekyō Sharingan with Yuki,Fuku and Kawa by his side lets go said Sen and everyone followed. "Training without knowing the enemy ?, well at least Ace is in good mood". said Shoji as he rushed towards the forest. Training Neo Akatsuki vs Ace The Truth Everyone was back at the base, doing what they normally do, and talking about their day while Ace was in the medical room. Ace had manifested too much dark chakra, while caused him to further release more chakra. After about 5 minutes in the field, his chakra network shut itself down, causing him to lose conciousness. When that happened, his chakra seal activated, supplying his body with a slow, steady supply of chakra that his body will use to repair his chakra network as well as help him recover from the coma he's in. "Every since he entered that coma, those blue lines have been on his body..." said Natsumi as she looked at the symmetrical blue patterns on Aces face, as they extended down his neck to the rest of his body. Natsumi walked to the doorway and looked back a final time before heading towards Sojiro, who was in the living room at the time."Hey Sojiro can I ask you something" why dose Ace hate me what did I do to tick him off. Natsumi sat beside Sojiro, as she summoned Nova, her small fox summon. Suddenly Natsumi felt a familiar chakra signature at the base entrance. "I knew it was only a matter of time before she came..." Natsumi said as she got up and went to the door. She opened it and saw Niyya Korimachi, Aces daughter and only child. Niyya was surprised to see Natsumi. "Hey Natsumi..., is father okay?" Niyya asked hesitantly, as if worry for his life. "Yes, you can come and see him." Natsumi replied. Niyya stepped into the base in her white high heels as her chakra tentacles floated behind her."Natsumi may I come to see him I feel bad"asked Sen in a sad tone. "You can all see him, but only Niyya is allowed to touch him" said Natsumi. Sen, Natsumi and Niyya went into the medical room and saw Ace, lying on the bed. "Father..." said Niyya as she walked to his medical bed. Niyya grabbed her fathers hand. "You're always phasing faster than everyone else aren't you..." said Niyya while shedding a few tears, laughing in the process. "...and here you are going through your 10th life phase and you're just 36... Helixians normally go throught 1 Life-Phase every 10 years.... But this time seems more different than the other times..." added Niyya as one of her chakra tentacles stroke Aces hair. "I promise you father, I'll find a way to get rid of your excess Natural Dark Chakra...I promise... You're all I have left, and I refuse to let you go, I won't left you go... Not like this..." said Niyya, in appreciation of her father. "Mother always told me that I got my hair, looks and charm from her, but I got my chakra, and affinities from you... I miss her, and although this is my first time seeing you in years, I miss you too..." said Natsumi as she cried more. "You'll be ok... you'll be ok..." she added as she held his hand. Sojiro walked into the room, only to see Natsumi crying. "Heh, Ace is a tough, amazing man. He's someone who do not give up, completely disregarding the odds of the fight. He has something my sensei called the Will of Fire. And that right there is his strongest skill," Sojiro said as he walked over to Ace and Natsumi."Is there any way to sustain the Dark Chakra"asked Sen. "Well there is one person i know who is capable of sealing anything, including chakra. But he's a leaf Shinobi", Sojiro replied."No I can do it before my farther died Tafun taught me a sealing technique but it will be a bit painful"said Sen. "Are you sure?", Sojiro asked Sen, attempting to warn him of the technique he was about to use. "I have a clone with your uncle at this very moment, and the leaf shinobi i just spoke about emerged in a meeting. We can have him captured in a matter of minutes, and he'll be able to use seal Ace's chakra with relative ease", Sojiro told Sen."I am sure it will hurt like a bee sting" said Sen as he closed his eyes and his hand turned into a snake."ok here I go" said Sen and the snake bit Ace. Sojiro watched as Sen attempted his technique. ''Good luck kid''thought Sojiro."its done" said Sen as a seal appeared on Ace's neck "don't worry its not like the cruse mark" the seal will be there until i die and that wont happen as Sen joked. Sojiro looked at the seal on Ace's neck. "Are you sure you completed the task correctly?" Sojiro asked Sen, showing his uncertainty towards his technique."I am sure this is a move from my grandfather passed down to Tafun and then to me he will be fine but he will be in the coma for just a week. "Alright, I'll trust you", Sojiro said as he walked out of the room. The Aftermath Aces heart monitor flat-lined as Niyya walked out of the room in tears at what Niyya told her. "Why did you touch him!...." said Natsumi, following Niyya her out the room in an attempt to comfort her. "I tried to warn them but they didn't listen! Not just anything can be solved ising seals... There's a reason why my father never sealed it, because he knew it would kill him!" screamed Niyya in pain. "What?!! I told you!", Sojiro said, facing Sen. Sojiro ran into the room only to see Ace's heart monitor flat-lined. "Ugh!!! I have to try", said Sojiro; who had placed his Yang Release: Chakra Covering over himself. He then placed his hands on Ace's body and generated Yang Chakra into him hoping to give life to his cells. "Hey people, you know about the enemy getting our Intel right, I hope someone can do something, any medic nins, i need a little medical attention here" said Shoji as he checked over his wound. "Try not to make it so obvious..." said Natsumi as she attended to Shojis wound. "Niyya just lost Ace and if we and calm her soon, she might have another chakra release..." said Natsumi as she imformed the others of Aces Death. Niyya was collapsed on the floor against the wall in Natsumis room, crying of her fathers loss. He can protect Hexoshigakures chambers if he can't defend himself.... He's all I have left... and now he's gone...." Niyya cried to herself as she thought of her father. "What Ace is dead, He is patriotic, he dying to protect Konoha, He truely is a hero. Niyya, I can help you protect your clan chambers" said Shoji groaning in pain."I dont understand Tafun taught me that seal and it could help with anything" said Sen in a deep sad voice "should we tell Tafun" asked Kawa. "He as gone to find allies for the upcoming war, I think I will go and give him this sad news" said Shoji as he left the base. "He didn't die protecting Konoha! He died because that man killed him! And no... Only Helixians are deemed worthy of guarding the Scared Chambers and the Dimension of Knowledge. And even if I did let you help me, the Helixian AI that guards the chambers will forbid you from entering as well. The knowledge they hold could destroy the world if it gets into the wrong hands..." Niyya said as she got herself up on her feet. She walked back into the medical room with her father and stood there in front of him as she began to rapidly condense her chakra at hyper speed, releasing pulses of chakra that could disrupt the chakra of surrounding lifeforms. "Don't enter this room! My chakra could disrupt your own and if it happens too many times, you'll temporarily lose the ability to properly control your chakra.... Absolutly no interuptions..." Niyya said in a serious manner. Niyyas chakra tentacles suddenly entered Aces body, attempting to rapidly repair his chakra network with her highly potent chakra. Several Hours Later... "It's been several hours since Niyya went into the room, attempting to revive her father... I hope she succeeded" Natsumi said while looking at Sojiro. Niyya suddenly walk out of the room, into the living room, looking at Natsumi shortly afterwards. "I succeeded in reviving him, but he his Noryokugan, along with his other kekkei genkai are gone, and the only way to restore them would be for me to modify his DNA and revert it back to how it was before his transfermation...." said Niyya as she looked at Natsumi. "That's Shoji..." said Niyya as while smiling greatly at him, thanking him for his attempt at helping her father. Natsumi got up and went into the room to see a powered down Ace, resting on the bed. "I never did like Sen... Now look what he did, he tried to help and now, I don't have any of my 2 kekkei genkai. I would of been better off comatose for 2 months...." Ace said out of slight anger."Ace I am very sorry but why do you hate me what did I ever do to you"asked Sen. "Listen, All you of you are ticking me off. Sen, you didn't listen to the warnings i told you, only one person was capable of sealing the Dark Chakra successfully and he belongs to the Uzumaki Clan", Sojiro told Sen, implying that it was his fault."But this is a seal from the Osawa Clan who are very good with Fūinjutsu." "Don't come at me with another seal! If you do, I'll activate all my ICS simultaneously and seal everyone in this room!" said Ace as he threatened everyone. "The Dark Chakra is not supposed to be sealed, that's what stopped my heart before and took all my kekkei genkai... I repeat, DO NOT SEAL ANY MORE CHAKRA THAT BELONGS TO ME!" Ace said, trying to make things clear to everyone. "I can't access the Dimension of knowledge because my chakra system is almost clean of my natural chakra, but my sealed chakra will slowly restore my EMS chakra to normal." said Ace as he sat up. "Father... Is it possible for me to transcript the Meta-Omegatri back to you?" Niyya asked her father. New Start "Well everything is fine now, Ace if you need help in an Fuuinjutsu stuff, ask me I knowa old guy called Sentetsu living in the outskirts of Kirigakure. He is known as a Specialist in seal and stuff like that, he might help, he as a great wisdom. Others can continue your training, don't forget we are going to war" said Shoji, as he came towards Ace. "Ace, I'm coming in" said Yuki. Ace sat up on the bed, the Nonaseptigonal Matrix Seal clearly visible on his chest as it glowed a brilliant light-neon blue, brightening and darkening in seqence. "Yes, It is possible, but it won't work correctly if preformed right now because my Chakra Network hasn't fully recovered yet." said Ace as he checked his chakra seal, his muscles flexing in the process."I picked some apples they were for Sen but I cant find him so I want you to have them you need to keep your strength up"said Yuki as she smiled. "....Thanks, I really appreciate it!" said Ace in appreciation. An Hour Later... Ace was outside training, practicing the deadly fighting style, the Helixian Art: Swift Pressure Fist. Ace was practicing on a training dummy. "Ichi! Ni! San! Shi! Go! Roku! Shichi! Hachi! Kyu! Jyu! Ichi! Ni! San! Go! Roku! Shichi! Hachi! Kyu! Jyu!" shouted Ace as he hit thentarget dummy in its pressure point in rapid succession. Ace could feel his chakra returning to his system. Suddenly, he gathered some of his EMS Chakra into his right hand, before concentrating it into his fingers. "Mugen!" shouted Ace as he struck the dummy, causing a concentrated burst of gamma rays to exit the tip of his fingers on contact. Aces fist was on the hole in the dummys chest as a meduim sized, blackened circle was burned into the tree. Ace could see a small ring of fire, before it when out, forming smoke shortly after. Ace smiled at his progress at he closed his eyes in acceptance of the progress he's made so far. The Meeting "Hey Ace"called Kawa "We are having a group discussion" said Kawa and the two head into the base. After entering the meeting room with Kawa, Ace takes his seat, ready for Tafun's speech."We need to talk about Sen he has not been around scene last night" said Fuku. "I havn't seen him since yesterday afternoon" replied Ace. "Same here" added Niyya. "I was with Niyya and Yuki" added Natsumi." Sen..no I was helping Tafun against Daisuke" said Shoji as he polished his ANBU mask."well we need to find him I say we go in are teams so squad 4 you guys look and Eternal will look as well sounds good"asked Fuku and everyone nods. Category:Neo Akatsuki